Chin Sai
Chin Sai (チンサ, Sai Chin) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Soyokaze division. He was a former associate of Doflamingo’s working within the people auction, but joining the Hakuri crew only recently. Chin Sai before was a former lower ranking noble who had thousands of slaves. He was said to be extremely cruel to each and every one of them, but until he was expelled from his household and forced to live among the commoners. Chin ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Crane, which has given the name the “Cruel Crane”. With a bounty of 80,000,000 for such as, unbelievable acts of credulity to both nobles and slaves alike. Working with the people auction and participating in the Mother Hakuri’s Attack and helping assassinate the tao brothers. Also stealing many of their riches, with this Chin Sai sets out to have a world of tyranny to get all of the riches he wants. Appearance Chin is a lean and muscled man, with short black hair and he wears an imperial black hat. Sine he was a noble and dresses the part, his outfit is comprised of many fine materials of silks and laces. Chin's outfit doesn't change over any of the time periods nor skips. He wears a long yellow robe, with a red under gown and a long red cloak over his shoulders. He wears an obi that it tied to his waist by a yellow cord and a Chinese jian sword at his side. His robes long enough to drag as he walks and sits, never showing his body only he handsome facial feature and the jewelery he wears. Rings, bracelets and earrings completing his outfit, Chin wears a long jade beaded necklaces. Personality Chin Sai is an average noble speaking in a noble voice as he belittles and mocks others, his cruelty is unbelievable. Heartless, unfeeling and cold, like many other members of the Hakuri crew. However, Chin Sai is a coward at heart not liking to go into battle. Rather sent others to go into battle for him, outfit he does run away from battle. But he has some much pride and arrogance's in himself, that if his image is insulted. He will enter into a fight, so he is a bit naïve and he can be manipulated into something’s. Chin Sai although acts as if he is this great and powerful man who is more of a god on earth, so it comes to as a surprise when he takes tail and runs. However Chin Sai is greed and has some cunning to him, such as using when the rest of his own subordinates and other divisions members where fighting the priests members. He broke into their treasury and stole everything he could carry in his hands. So he does have a mind for strategy but not a really knack for fighting. Although Chin Sai himself has stated that he fears warlord Doflamingo, because it appears that he has used Chin Sai as a human puppet before. Thus why he left and went into hidden with Demetrius, which is Chin Sai’s biggest fear. Relationships Hakuri Crew Chin Sai being the way he is fits right, however many of the members do dislike whenever he has a cowardice about him. Running away and looking for treasure or such, however they look at it as the way to get much gold and such by having Chin Sai do it. However he and Aaron get along the best because of their greed and extreme love of gold and riches. Soyokaze's Division In the division he does have lesser subordinates and it is a blessing to have so many added to their numbers. However, Soyokaze herself stated that the only reason why they keep Chin Sai around is to draw out Doflamingo. Soyokaze and may of the other members have called Chin Sai nothing more than a coward, however he just brushes them off. Demetrius D. Xavier The Reason why Demetrius took Chin Sai into his crew is because of two things, the first being that Chin Sai does have connection in nobility. The second being is in the hopes that using Chin Sai, Demetrius wishes to draw out Doflamingo. Of course Chin Sai naturally would want to go to a crew that was as big and feared as the Hakuri Pirates are. Oddly enough as stated by Chin is that he would have loved to have gone and asked to join the Skyline pirates or another crew, but Demetrius told him joining such crews as those would only get him killed. Abilities and Powers Strength Chin Sai has average strength since he can transform into a crane, his arm muscles are very well tuned and shaped. He can rival the strength of any normal man and handle himself pretty well if a battle every comes his way and he doesn’t run away from it. Speed Chin has above average speed, since his body has become very light and he can go into a hybrid mode sprouting wings on his back. He can use his wings to help him glad on the air and make him go faster, thus giving him the better speed that most of the crew members. With his speed he can give blows from above at a much faster rate and from below to opponents. Devil Fruit The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Crane, is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit in which the user transform into a hybrid or full version of a Crane bird. Tori for “ Bird”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Crane. Strengths and Weakness The user will gain an increase in strength, speed and many other attributes. The user has trained enough for it to become an awaken zoan and become stronger. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil fruit. Haki Chin has also been shown have learned haki, but he has only recently unlocked it so he is still in the process of control these skills. He can increases his senses and durability, due to the fact that his fruit is an awaken he can double or even triple his recover and durability against opponents. However he is still a bit of a novice when it comes to haki, however Demetrius has stated that he does have potential in mastering haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User